The End Super Junior Drabble
by fifihoahoa
Summary: The story about Super junior and ELF. Not sure if this fict would be a good fict. Don't lke don't read.


Title : The End

Author : Adrien Lee

Cast : Super Junior (Maybe-_-)

Disclaim : Super Junior not mine, but this story is mine J

Genre : Angst, drama, imagine

Rate : PG-15

Warning : Fict angst, gaje bin abal~ Siapkan tissue bila perlu, typo everywhere, mata kelilipan tanggung sendiri

**a/n : fict ini drama banget -_- so...don't like don't read. Yang pasti gaje bin abal~ dan ampuni saya karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saya bikin ff angst lagi angst lagi #kuburdiri-_-. Inspirasi'a dateng darimana aja. Ga tau bakal bagus apa enga. Diketik dalam kurun waktu setengah jam dan berakhir dengan banjir'a keyboard lappy -_-. Dan ini saya aja ga berani ngebayangin'a sama sekali #slap Okelah, kalau pada mewek saya ga tanggung jawab ya. ;)**

.:Story Begin:.

Mokpo, 2 juni 2043

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (i do)_

_Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (i do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (i do)_

_Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My Love)_

Bibir keriput itu mengembangkan lengkungan indahnya. Sesekali membisikan lirik demi lirik lagu yang sedang di nikmatinya.

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (i do)_

_Neul naega isseulgge (i do)_

_Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (i do)_

_Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_

Tangan keriputnya masih mampu menggenggam erat _lightstick _biru safirnya yang masih terlihat indah. Kedua bola matanya yang berkantung tampak menahan bulir-bulir airmata yang bisa kapan saja meluncur. Lengkungan di bibirnya tak hilang meskipun airmatanya kini sudah berlinangan membentuk aliran sungai.

_Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? (i do)_

"Huks..." isak tangisnya lolos begitu saja. Terlalu sesak. Namun, senyuman itu masih tercipta.

"Happy anniversary...huks" bisiknya tertahan. Bibirnya tak mampu lagi mengucapkan dengan jelas rangkaian kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

Mendekap erat _lightstick _biru safirnya. Isak tangisnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Bahunya bergetar. Ia rindu. Rindu ke-13 supermannya. Rindu ingin mendengar suara indah_mereka_ yang mampu menghanyutkannya. Rindu setiap gerakan-gerakan yang dibawakan_mereka_. Rindu moment-moment saat ia dan yang lainnya meneriakan nama _mereka_. Rindu mendengar tawa mereka yang terdengar ringan. Rindu menangis haru saat lagi-lagi _mereka_menerima sebuah penghargaan. Ia rindu semuanya. Masih mendekap erat _lightstick_indahnya saat sepasangan lengan mendekap erat tubuhnya dari samping.

"Eomma..." berbisik lembut padanya yang sedang menangis.

"Gwaenchana...mereka akan bahagia di surga mereka, eomma." berkata lirih. Suara wanita muda yang memanggilnya 'eomma' tadi terdengar bergetar. Ia menangis. Hatinya sama sesaknya.

"Sung Jin-ah...huks...hari ini tepat tahun ke-37 kami Sung Jin-ah...huks" ucapnya lirih. Isakan masih terdengar dengan jelas di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Ne eomma, aku tau..." tak mampu menjawab lebih lanjut ucapan 'sang eomma' yang terdengar pilu.

"Keundae wae? Kenapa begini? Tepat hari ini kenapa tuhan memanggilnya? Seharusnya ia masih bisa merayakan tahun ke-37 kami hari ini. Keundae...huks...wae Sung Jin-ah? Waeyo?" Semakin mendekap erat _lightstick _biru safirnya. "Tuhan punya rencana lain, eomma. Aku yakin, mereka akan bahagia di surga sana. Kau juga harus yakin, eomma" mencoba memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Tersenyum sambil mengecup sayang keningnya yang keriput itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_2 juni 2043 pukul 10 p.m, Lee Donghae, satu-satunya member yang tersisa dari Boyband terbesar di di dunia, Super Junior. Akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di Seoul International Hospital. Setelah sebelumnya mengalami kondisi yang cukup membaik. Para ELF, sebutan untuk fans Super Junior sudah memenuhi halaman rumahsakit untuk mengantarkan jasad Lee Donghae ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. ELF yang datang terlihat membeludak. Dari anak-anak, remaja sampai para wanita tua yang masih menyandang status ELF. Suasana menjadi sangat mengharukan, pasalnya, Lee Donghae adalah satu-satunya member yang tersisa setelah 2 tahun yang lalu, Leeteuk sang leader menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya. Dan perlu diingat, hari ini, 2 juni 2043 adalah tahun ke -37 untuk ELF. Super Junior adalah boyband terbesar di dunia yang mempunyai penggemar terbesar di dunia saat masa-masa jaya mereka. Kini, ke-13 superman –sebutan untuk mereka- telah pergi menghadap tuhan. Meski begitu, para ELF akan selalu mengenang Super Junior di memori mereka. Sekian dari saya, Cho Jihyun melaporkan langsung dari Seoul International Hospital."_

_Tes...tes...tes..._

_Sebuah cerita diawali dengan senyuman.._

_Banyak mimpi dan harapan yang tercipta.._

_Hadirkan sebuah kisah indah dalam hidup.._

_Tapi.._

_Saat kisah itu harus berhenti.._

_Harus berakhir dan menghilang.._

_Kini yang ada hanya tangisan.._

_Kisah yang datang cepat dan membahagiakan.._

_Berakhir dan menghilang entah kemana.._

_Hanya meninggalkan sesak di hati.._

_Tapi.._

_Kisah yang pernah indah itu.._

_Walaupun pergi meninggalkan luka.._

_Akan menjadi sebuah kenangan.._

_Kenangan terindah.._

_Kenangan Indah yang takkan pernah terlupakan.._

**_The End.._**

**_a/n: Gimana? Ada yang mau protes atau mau nyulik saya terus sekap di kamar'mandi? #slap. Saya bersedia, karena saya juga pingin ngelakuin hal itu ke yang nulis ini cerita. T.T _**

**_Pokoknya ini ga tau ide'a muncul darimana. Tiba-tiba tangan gerak-gerak sendiri ngetik ini drabble pendek yang pertama kali saya buat. Padahal saya lagi dalam proses pembuatan FF HaeHyuk juga -Oh my god ga tau kapan selesainya-. Oke...don't like don't read. Gomawo and annyeongbye ;)_**


End file.
